Dragonball AS Storyline Wiki
Welcome to the Dragonball AS Storyline Wiki Dragonball wiki for my (Instaquarius') DB FanCharacters (also can be used as a ref for my upcoming doujinshi I'm currently making on deviantart) General Info about DBAS: Dragonball AS (or Dragonball Argulas Story; or Dragonball Alternate Story) is a story about my DB female Saiyajinn Argula and her adventures in the Dragonball world. Part 1 of this follows the general Z timeline (Starting technically from the Frieza Saga thru the Buu Saga she's more or less just asidekick following the Z warriors and helping them out thru any crisis that comes there way.) Even tho she's a year older than Kakarot; since she is just on Namek and nothing happens really til Frieza comes along and ruins everything// Part 2 takes place in the Super timeline but thats when my own stories come into play. Note: Some of the movies are now cannon in my fannon dbz story (such examples are the Tapion movie, Bardock the father of Goku, Brolys' first movie: The Legendary Super saiyan, and beginning half of Bio-Broly (not Second Coming mind you. Since during when that movie SHOULD have taken place Broly ends up in Universe 6 and marries Kale in my fannon right after the Legendary SSJ movie) Also the Pseudo/False SSJ transformations also "Cannon" in my fannon (the transformation Goku used in Lord Slug) Edit: Xenoverse/Heroes/Online timelines are also cannon in my fannon, as far as timepatrollers/Timebreakers/Mira and Towa are concerned and stuff Slight Change: Kamicollo stays on Namek still fused with the evil Piccolo and goes to earth only a year before Goku makes it there and ya know his events that play out in the cannon DB timeline- (he leaves about a month after Argula gets to Namek still fused with the evil side of him) //So basically; Kami hasnt visited earth quite yet. He was still a resident of namek still fused with his evil side, building the spaceship Bulma, Krillin and Gohan later use to get to Namek when the Frieza saga begins that nail sorta borrows when he finds out the young saiyan he adopts needs food or she'll starve to death (and destroys it in the process on accident cuz he doesnt know how to drive it in some asteroids on the way back to Namek after going to some random distant planet for the food gathering; to which Kamicollo throws baby Argula in some random mountain out of anger-) //may change this to she's just slammed headfirst into one since she might either fucking die or just destroy the mountain like gohan does when piccolo throws him but idk- I'll figure it out later blah// Side Note: All cannon characters (whether it be storylines or personalities exactly) are exactly the same as the cannon ones that Akira Toriyama have written. If I make a wiki on say Goku I might just list minor changes I've added (such as broly ending up in U6 during the events of when Broly: The Second Coming was supposed to happen and marrying Kale during the Goku Black arc or something as an example.) Or Vegeta and Bulma having a 3rd child; etc. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse